Robin X Starfire
by Ffking111222
Summary: please rate
1. Chapter 1

**Robin x starfire A/N: In this the titans are just leaving Tokyo.**  
**This has some lemon and some lime but maybe not for the first few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or anything but what I think should happen (sadly)**

**Chapter 1: The trip back is the trip forward -**

* * *

All is silent in the ship (besides BB's snoring)  
when all of a sudden Robin hears star say something. "What star I can't hear you" Robin said.

"I said i am a little hungry, and BBoy ate all the food"  
said a very tired star.

They are about 30 miles from Titan tower and it will take about 15 minutes to get to the tower.

"Sorry Star we wont be there for 15 more minutes is that ok?"

"Yes friend Robin but can we stop for a second please I wish to sit next to you."

The kiss they shared had been all but talked about but Star wished it had meant that they as she would say are doing the dating.

"Of course Star, come on" said Robin glad she was wishing to be close to him. This made him ecstatic.

Star climbed over to where robin was and snuggled up next to him. Robin then put on the auto pilot and they fell asleep in each others arms. Finally everyone was asleep.

15 Minutes later they reached Titan tower and everyone,but BB, was awoken by a semiloud beeping telling them that they were at Titan tower.

Raven grabbed BB and took him up to his room and collapsed on his bed, and asleep she fell.  
Cy went to his room and passed out! Star said to Robin "I am too tired to move can you please take me to my room" she was hoping he would say of course my love.

His response was "Don't worry."

It was close to what she was hoping for but not soon as Robin layed her down and tucked her in he asked her "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight Star?"

Starfire replied by saying "Of course just lay close to me if so I so enjoyed us cuddling in the ship."

Robin was ecstatic. Then he realised that they were in fact snuggling in the ship and realised that Star just felt right in his arms.

Every thing was peaceful except BB getting hit on the hand because he tried to feel Ravens ass which she liked but had to play a little hard to get so BB wouldn't try to go too fast.

Later that morning

"That better not be tofu eggs and tofu bacon!"  
Said Cy coming from his room.

"Yea so what I made yours too don't worry"

"Did you make my..."

"Yea Rea here is your tea" said BB.

"Thanks babe" said Rea

"What! Did you call me babe?" Said BB

"Ya what if I did?" Said raven who was hoping he would be happy that she let that slip.

"Okay the your welcome babe." Said BB not meaning to mock her.

Robin and Star walk in hand in hand and Raven asked "Did you guys ... ?"

"No!" they said in unison

"All we did was sleep in the same bed nothing happened ... yet" said Starfire.

* * *

**Please rate and even tho this is my first don't go easy on me I can take it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin x starfire A/N: In this the titans are just leaving Tokyo.  
This has some lemon and some lime but maybe not for the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or anything but what I think should happen (sadly)

Chapter 2: No time for pleasantry -

"Where is Beast Boy?" asked Cy who was getting very bored due to single player.

BB and Raven have spent all week together ever since they got back from Tokyo and it has got on Cy's he realised that BB would play with him while Raven would meditate. Raven had not been meditating for at least two weeks. This worried Cy that he might have lost BB to a chick.

"I am going out guys" said Cy.

"Where are you going friend Cyborg?" (guess who said that)

"I am going to the arcade because BB isn't able to play with me, but I understand" said Cy. He really did understand.

"Okay have the fun!" said star.

At the arcade

COMBO BREAKER! "NO NO NO NO NO NO!... NNNNNOOOOOO!" Cried Cy.

"Gotch ya!" said this rather cute girl who was about 5'11, she has blond hair, is rather slender, and has eyes as blue as the ocean

"Nice job but you got lucky this time"

"Lets go again then!" she said

"I would but I I uh ... I am hungry and I'm going to get something"

"I will come with" she walked to the door and called for Cy to follow seductively and then Cy realised that she was hitting on him.

"All right!" said Cy.

Later at the pizza place.

"I will have a double triple meat pizza. What do you want ... uh you never told me your name. so what is it?

"I will have the same, and my name is Emily but I go by Em" Said Em

Cy thought to himself that she was great and she was into him ... he hopes.

"I am into you too" said Em

"I didn't say that" said Cy trying to escape embarrassment.

"No but you thought it" said Em

"Yea but how did you..."

"empathy I am an empath Cy i know what every one is feeling and thinking. It's a special gift I got from my mom before she died."

"You are really cool. Plus you are a hero too!" said Cy

"NO!" she said

"Why not you could help people ... plus we coud spend a lot of time together. How about it you could even stay with us, come on!"

"Okay ... wait us?" she asked.

"Yea my friends Robin, BB, Raven, and Star" he said

"Well I guess I am up for the challenge!" Em said.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin x starfire A/N: This has some lemon and some lime but maybe not for the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not oun teen titens or anything but what I think should happen (sadly)

Chapter 3: New friend -

Cy and Em walk into the living room of Titan tower and Robin is about to put in a movie. Star waiiting under a blanket for Robin and Raven in BB's arms forheads touching.

"Hay Cy who is this?" said Robin

"Her name is Em she is a hero" he said.

"Realy what can she..." robin was cut off by star telling him to sit down and just watch the movie with her."Nevermind were watching a movie, want to join us?" Robin noticed the two holding hands and winked at Cy.

"I am up how bout you Em?"

"I so am lets go!" she said.

11:00 right after the movie

"Come on Rea lets go to bed" BB said.

"Okay yea bed sure thats what you want to do" she replied.

"Actualy I am up for both" he responded smileing.

"Star ... Star lets go to bed" Robin said.

"Actualy i was thinking of doing something else" she wispered.

"Okay" he replied.

"Good night Em" said Cy.

"Good night but where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room with me" he hoped she would say yes.

"Not on the fist date. I will sleep in your room but not WITH you."

"All I ask ... on the first" he said as he went in for a kiss. She responded buy kissing him till they got to his room.

In Star and now Robins room

"Hehehe" Star giggled as robin started to kiss her as soon as they got into their room. Robin then proceded to kiss her neck and his hands traveled to her waist and pulled her closer making her squeal in excitement. She ran her left hand through his hair as she misaged her right nipple with her right hand. When Robin saw this he stoped kissing her and took her shirt off and imediatly started to suck on her right nipple and played with her left at the same he bit her nipple ever so gently making he moan his name. She stoped him and she pulled his pants an underwere down in one fowl swoop and his dick poped out and hit her in her face. Then to Robins delight she started sucking his long hard staff. She would come up and lick the tip and then go back down. Soon Robin shot his hot seed into her mouth.

Then he took controll. He tore off her clothes and all that was left was a small black thong. He proceded to lick her sex and then she screamed "JUST EAT ME OUT ALREADY"

Robin then took her thong off ... with his toung making star moan with pleasure. then he started to lick and he then stuck a finger in her which made her stop her moaning and she said "yes yes fuck me!"

then he addeed a second and kept pushing and pulling. then he added a third and still was licking when all of a sudden she came all over his hand, and face, and the floor, and bed sheats. Almost an entire gallon of cum and she responded by sayin "Do you love my sweet honey?"

Rombin just tryed licking it all up off his hand and nodded. Star took her hand and ran it across her sex and licked her cum up much to robins delight. the she grabbed his cock and shoved it up her pussy and yelled "Do the fuck me as hard as you can!"

Then robin moved back and forth as fast as he could then star kept calling out faster! His cock felt so good in stars pussy! then she said its happening again and the both came at the same time.

Then she exeted robins staff from her and started sucking both of their cum off of it. He soon came again and she swollowed it all up again.  
then they fell on the bed in exaustion. and fell asleep in each other arms naked.

outside Raven and BB's door

"I love it when you do that!" she said

"FUCK me harder" he said.

With Cy and Em

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" snored Cy

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ!" Em snored


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: it feels so good to get back I'm sorry it took so long to update but my computer shit itself and is now fixed. Before we start I was thinking about adding a Tea X Yugi story I probably will but please give me some feedback on you opinions. Now let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen titans or the name.**

**Chapter 4- a new age of friends and foes.**

* * *

(Open scene in the kitchen of the tower. BB cooking tofu eggs and bacon. Raven meditating in the middle of the living room. Cy is talking to Em on the couch arguing about a new video game. And Robin and Star are nowhere to be seen.)

BB starts to look around and realizes Star and Robin are not up for breakfast. Which is normal for Star but Robin is always the first one up.

BB- Where is Robin and Star?

Raven- Beast boy can you shut up I'm trying to meditate!

BB- well sorry but it weird for robin to not be up yet its 11:00 and he's not up!

Raven- just shut up!

BB- Fine.

Just then Robin and Star walk in to the kitchen hand in hand. The only person to notice was BB. BB started to move his mountain of food to the living room.

BB- so where were you two? Hum? Well?

Star- we were …

Robin- Sleeping! We were sleeping!

Star- but friend Robin we were not sleeping we were..

Robin- SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! Star you don't tell people we did things like that. (Robin whispered in her ear)

Star- Oh … yes friend Beast Boy we were sleeping! (Star said shaky and in an almost sarcastic tone.)

BB- Ya whatever … so anyone up for tofu eggs and tofu bacon!

As if on que both Em and Cy said "Ew hell not that's disgusting!"

BB- No its not!

Star- I think I shall go out and get some Jack's flaps.

Robin- Uh Star it pronounced flap jacks.

Star- yes I shall acquire those.

Robin- I think I will come with.

Em- Sounds fun, you wanna Cy?

Cy- Better than tofu!

Star- How about you friend Raven?

Raven- I'm fine I'll stay here and meditate.

Star- Are you sure?

Raven- Yyeeeesss. (She said in an annoyed tone)

Star- Splendid lets all get Flaps Jack!

Robin- Well this time she was close.

-Later at the pancake house.

Em- No you snore louder than I do!

Cy- No no no you are sooooo much louder!

Star- why do you argue about such unimportant things?

Robin- It's love Star (Robin said in a mocking and sarcastic tone.)

Cy/Em- NO IT'S NOT!

Robin- see they even speak at the same time.

Cy/Em- No we don't!

Cy/Em- stop that!

Cy/Em- no you!

Cy/Em- Stop!

Robin- Do you see what I mean Star?

Star- what is love friend Robin?

Robin- Uhhh … well … it's … when … you … uhhh … when you feel a certain way about someone and cant stop thinking about them, all you want is them and you hope they feel the same way, and feel incomplete without them. I think that's a good way to put it.

Star- So then I love you Friend Robin?


	5. Chapter 5

**Robin X Starfire Chapter 5**

**The Start To The End**

_**A/N: Hello these next two chapters will be the last two. Sorry I haven't written in a while I have no excuse and I apologies. So without a farther ado let's get going!**_

* * *

Cy spits his drink all over Em, causing her to stand up and say holy shit.

R- Um Star …

S- Yes friend robin?

R- I … I … Really?

S- Yes all of what you just relayed unto me describes how I feel for you perfectly.

R- I don't know what to say?

(Random guy1)- Say it back!

(Random guy2)- Ya, kiss her!

C- Do it!

E- You know you feel the same way so do it!

Just the Starfire lent forward and kissed him for around 10 seconds before coming up for air.

R- Wow … Starfire I love you too.

Just as Robin admitted his feelings his communicator started beeping. It was Raven trying to tell him someone is breaking into titan tower while Beast Boy was screaming and running back and forth in the background.

Raven- Damn it can you shut the fuck up!

BB- Chill this is a kid's show.

Robin- we will be right there.

He said as he closed his communicator.

R- Titans we need to get back to the tower ASAP!

C- Well then let's stop yapping and get going!

* * *

At titan tower five minutes later.

Robin- Raven what's going on nothing seems to be destroyed.

Raven- Someone's here!

Raven yelled as a peace of rubble fell on Beast Boy killing him (sadly)

All- NO!

Raven (in tears)- No Beast Boy don't go … I … I I love you. ( she said with tears in her eyes)

Just then he uttered the words catch ya on the flip side, I love you too then passed to the other life.

Raven- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (ALL THE EMPHASIS!)

Robin- Raven we have to go and find who did this.

Just then the whole building started to crumble. All the Titans went outside to the bay and watched the collapse of their home.

Ominous Voice- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ravin- Who are you, you bastered!?

Voice- What you don't recognize your own father? I'm hurt truly. HAHAHA!

Robin- Star… run!


End file.
